Miko in the Dark
by Miyavinuyashalover
Summary: Sango tells one of Kagome's best kept secrets inuxkags


Miko in the Dark

"Hey Inuyasha, do you think that I could go back to my time for a week?"

"No we need you here for the time being. We are only missing 3 shards of the shikon no tama so it should only take us about a week."

"But Inuyasha I need to go back to my time to restock on ramen for you Sango and Miroku, and candy for Shippo."

"Well let's put it this way: you can go home for a week and then come back or you can stay here for a week and then go home and not have to come back here for the rest of your life…"

"But Inuyasha I don't wanna stop coming here its fun to fight demons all day. And I don't wanna abandon my friends."

"But don't you get tired of risking your life everyday?"

"No it's fun. Especially with you and Shippo. You two are always fighting."

"Yeah and that's funny why?"

"Because I get to 'sit' you." She walked of into the forest towards the river.

"Come on Sango I brought shampoo from my time and I got the scent you like so much… _passion_ fruit."

"Oh shut up Kagome I do not use that scent just because Miroku likes it. He is such a lecherous monk he's always flirting with those poor village girls. Tell me Kagome is there something wrong with me."

"Ooo sounds like someone is a little _jealous_. He-He."

"JELOUS!!! Pppht. I do not like him."

"Are you sure?" she said getting into the river "You sure do wear pretty skimpy clothes when he's around."

"Oh be quiet can we just take a bath." Said taking off her armor and getting into the water.

"XXXmiroku thinkingXXX Does she like me? Kagome does have a point. And she does wear pretty skimpy clothes when I'm around. Whatever… I think I can get a bit closer." He walked a bit closer but didn't notice a twig that was on the floor and snapped it with his foot. Sango heard this and got her hiraikotsu.

"Come out you lecherous monk before I hurl hiraikotsu at your head!!!"

"Sango my dear must you be so aggressive?"

"I am not your dear and Inuyasha why aren't watching this lecher and I know you can hear me you're a dog so come out now."

"Fine just please don't hit me…" he was a bit scared of Sango

"I won't hit you just as long as you take Miroku as far away from the river as possible. And you'd better leave or I'll have Kagome use her Miko powers on…"

"SANGO!!!" Kagome got out, grabbed all her stuff and ran as fast as she could.

"Kagome wait I'm sorry I didn't mean it." She ignored Sango and kept on running towards the bone eaters well.

"Sango what do you mean Miko?"

"I'll explain later Inuyasha but right now you have to stop her from getting to the bone eaters well and sealing it off."

"Right I'll go as fast as possible." When he finished his sentence he ran as fast as he could towards the bone eaters well. When he got there he saw Kagome sitting on the edge of the well.

"Kagome please what is this all about?"

"Inuyasha please just leave me."

"But why Kagome, why did Sango call you a Miko? And why did you run off when she said that?"

"Inuyasha I am a Miko. I told Sango and expected her to keep that secret."

"But what is a Miko?"

"A Miko is a very powerful creature. It comes once every ten generations. They hold great power within the shikkon no tama that is their heart that is why we get attacked ever so often it's not just because demons are in the area it's because they sense the shikkon no tama that is my heart."

"But Sango said that you had powers what did she mean by that?"

"Well the shikon no tama gives me extra bursts of spiritual power that is why whenever I get attacked, I can get back up again. Even when I get attacked with powerful blows that can kill a full youkai my Miko powers will protect me."

"So that explains how you can battle alongside me and Kirara."

"Yes that would explain it."

"So now that I know can you stay… please?"

"You mean that you don't mind that I bring you such trouble."

"Of course not. I like your company." He stretched a hand out towards Kagome.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She grabbed his hand and he pulled her into an embrace.

"Now how's about we get to that lecherous monk and Sango."

"Yes let's go Inuyasha we have a long day ahead of us."

…

"Hey Sango. Why are you crying?"

"Oh Kagome I thought you had left us. Thank you Inuyasha." She went over and gave them both a hug

"Sango I can't breathe." Kagome said turning really red.

"Oh sorry. My bad I thought that you had left back to your time and left us for good. Kagome I am so sorry I never should have told I was just so caught up in my anger it just… it just."

"Sango it's o.k. I told Inuyasha and he doesn't mind."

"Good I hope you don't mind that I told Miroku."

"Gosh Sango I thought you said you were good at keeping secrets."

"Well I guess I'm not."

"It doesn't mater. Just as long as we stick together."

"Well lets go."

They then went and battled Niraku. Now that Kagome had revealed her Miko power she helped Inuyasha. Sango married Miroku and had two sets of twins one pair looking mostly like Sango and the other looking mostly like Miroku. Kagome got killed by Sesshomaru because he was jealous Inuyasha. Shippo met another kitsune and moved in with her as a brother. Kirara died in the battle between Niraku and the gang.

THE END

A/n- hey peeps it's me miyavinuyashalover I just wanted to say that I write a lot of short one shot stories if you don't like short stories then don't read my work. And thanks to everybody who likes my work I hope that I don't fail any of you by righting a crappy story. This message will be posted on all my stories from now on.


End file.
